


The Dragon's Pride

by MakoSky22



Series: Over the Hybrids AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dragon!Yixing, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Size Queen Kim Joonmyun, Smut, Trans Male Character, cow!joonmyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: How does Yixing, an alpha with a very prominent figure in the Chinese mafia, stay toe to toe with Junmyeon, an omega on his way to being a pediatrician?Easy...uh, how again?





	1. Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> So I never forgot about the sulay couple, dont worry i just wanted to do this for them.

"M-Mr Zhang please this is highly inappropriate!" Junmyeon cautioned towards the taller man's caging him against the bathroom stall. Junmyeon had simply wished to go to the bathroom to cool down when he was snatched into the bathroom stall with a devilishly handsome man scenting him between his neck and scent glands. Junmyeon pushed away as much as he could but the man, alpha was clearly much stronger than him and his scent covered his senses in every way, almost numbing his senses. "I'm still a-at work! Anyone could see us!"

His defenses started to weaken and all he could do was hang his arms around the man's neck as his own neck was littered with hot kisses and bites from very sharp teeth. A big hand caressed his hair, tugging at some of his brown curls. "Good boy," was whispered in his ear that turned his legs to jello that the alpha had to support his weight.

"And call me Yixing Junnie, Zhang should be your last name soon, baby." Yixing introduced himself that tipped Junmyeon off that he was most likely a foreigner, chinese before a pair of lips attached to his own, a long tongue tangling with his own tongue that swallowed any moans he emitted greedily. He felt like he would go light-headed any minute from the lack of air, his vision blurry with his glasses leaning crookedly on his nose yet Yixing was exploring his mouth so thoroughly that he never wanted it to end. He whined in protest when they did pull away, the alpha's eyes shining a bright green and pupils dilated into slits that stared him down as though he was prey.

"You taste so good, baobei~" Yixing purred, licking a stripe up Junmyeon's cheek and popping open his shirt, letting his hands roam curiously across the milky supple yet firm skin. His fingers dug into his pink nipples that stiffened when exposed to the cold air, rolling them that made Junmyeon spew weak whimpers. "So cute~ I can imagine these filled with milk for our future children. Maybe there's some now?"

He latched his mouth onto on of the nipples and suckled on it hard, Junmyeon moaning as milk coursed through to the man's mouth and surprising him. Yixing looked up to his embarrassed face with traces of milk dripping from his lips, smirking. "Lactation?" He asked that made the omega nod slowly that made him chuckle.

"You keep surprising me each day darling. I'll have to explore this."

"But later." 

He switched their positions as he sat on the toilet seat and set Junmyeon onto his lap facing him. The omega blushed averting his head away shyly. Yixing forced his head to look at him with his undivided attention that made Junmyeon pout. "Must you do this while I'm at work?" He asked with embarrassment in his quiet tone. Yixing smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips as he worked open his pants, sniffing the omega's slick scent that wafted in the air.

"Don't act like you didn't get excited. You nearly wet yourself through your pretty panties I gave you, baby." He teased as he poked at the sticky undergarment making Junmyeon tense up. "Your pussy always get so juicy when I roughen you up. Admit it, you like when I surprise you." He poked his finger on the omega's clit that caused a whine to bounce against the walls of the bathroom stall. Junmyeon was one of the omega types to possess no penis and only a vagina, not unlikely but most omegas have both. And boy did Yixing like to exploit it whenever he could. He ripped the offending blue cloth covering his gateway to heaven literally and zipped open his own pants. Junmyeon shucked off his pants to the ground and straddled the alpha's lap so his moist folds were smothering his slick over Yixing's stiff erection. His mouth drooled uncontrollably when he felt the throbbing of his alpha's long fat cock and his glasses were fogging up with how much he was exhaling. He looked utterly fucked up and beautiful in Yixing's eyes.

"Yixing baby, lemme put it in myself," He breathed out as his delicate hands wrapped around the intimidating length and stroking it leisurely. With a nod of approval he held the length still as he eased himself onto it with a shout of joy.

Everything after that was foggy af.

 

 

 

"He looks so soft and innocent hyung." Tao had whispered to Minseok to which the alpha scrutinized the cow hybrid helping them cook a family dinner, putting away the food in the oven. Minseok nodded in agreement as he chopped up the chocolate bits. "He doesn't seem like the type to be in the mafia, i don't know if this would be good for him."

Then Jackson came into the kitchen loudly, popping up behind Junmyeon to hug him. Jumyeon was very alarmed and smacked the alpha in the face _hard_ with a _spoon_. Jackson fell on the floor due to the powerful impact while the omega held the wooden spoon dumbly. Zitao and Minseok both laughed and cackled at them, tears leaking from their eyes.

With a happy sigh Minseok wiped his eyes,"I take that back, he'll do just fine."


	2. Juxta-Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing loved any side of Junmyeon that no one else could understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reborn my friends, enlightened, I have emerged from my chrysalis of ignorance and anger and come out as a peaceful individual. 
> 
> If you haven't guessed, yes I binged on Lay's album. 
> 
> This takes place like a year later when Junmyeon officially lives in China with Yixing and transfers to a different hospital. They are mated, but not married.
> 
> Yet :))))))
> 
> also i love kim jisoo so much hes my husband, dont kill me i know he probs wouldnt do that

When Junmyeon told Yixing " _I guess I'll have to be flexible to this lifestyle_." he had no fucking clue that the man's demeanor could contrast so drastically!

When in the company of his friends and basically in the daylight he would look so soft and cute, like how an omega and a tamed hybrid would usually like. The dragon hybrid would coddle him and want to pinch him constantly till the other would squeal in embarrassment. His scent was soft and sweet like a vanilla coffee and he was all smiles. The omega's tiny patients would cheer and lighten up when he gave them a check up, usually telling them corny dad jokes, playing light-hearted music to dance silly to and give them treats for being brave during their checkups. The mothers would sometimes linger after to try and schmooze him, even when they could smell Yixing's rich strong tea scent Jumyeon would carry as the omega had a habit of wearing his clothes, and ignoring the obvious mating mark on his neck.

He would get dreamy eyed whenever daydreaming about how Yixing was so kind and considerate towards him, feeling secretly prideful that his alpha treasured him so much. How after they made love his afterglow made Yixing exhale a stream of steam from his nostrils and kiss his cheeks. How red his cheeks would get when the dragon whispered lewd things in his ear during inappropriate times or when he would pinch that perky butt of his and the manly screeches he elicited.

Adorable. 

However, at night when Yixing would take him out to a dinner party with other elites or any nightly activites his appearance in juxtaposition to his daily wear and attitude. His clothing became darker and risque and his attitude turned more cocky and confident as he strut around like a predator, despite the sweet scent he emitted. He wore clothing that showcased his muscular body that came from the healthy lifestyle and yoga he attained that made other fellow omegas and other sub-genders drool and ogle at him. Even once wearing nothing but netting over his chest and abs and the skinniest jeans Yixing had ever pulled him out of.

How his cute, shy smile turned dangerous and dubious that sent chills down anyone's spine who never saw him in the daytime.He was more bolder and daring, allowing himself to let loose, consequences be damned. And he made a habit of drinking his weight leading to the worst headaches. And he was so damn honest about what he felt.

It was _sexy_. And unfortunately to everyone, else it was too.

It seemed like everyone in the pristine dining area were raking their eyes down the man's figure as he was talking with his mate, thinking about a billion things to do to the cow omega's perky butt that really stood out. It really infuriated Yixing who was sporting the most passive aggressive smile he could make and his scent becoming a spicier ginger. It seemed Junmyeon picked up on his sour mood, giving him a dubious side-eye while sipping on champagne. He squeezed his alpha's arm distracting him from his inner battle.

"Is everything all right, darling?" He questioned as he molded himself into the taller's side, an arm encircling his waist. "You seem disturbed." He nodded to reassure the man and walked off with a smile to some business partners. He found some old partners that he frequently met up with and they all shared fun memories of each other.

"By the way Yixing, I noticed you didn't come alone this evening." One of his more important partners, Kim Heechul commented that had the others nodding. "I guess the rumors were true."

"He looks like a keeper to me." Show Luo a close friend added. Yixing smiled and nodded in agreement.

He looked back to check on Jumnyeon and caught the  wandering eyes of one his colleagues that he rarely traded with, Kim Jisoo, that was shamelessly staring at Junmyeon's thighs and sporting a semi-hard on. 

Right, enough was enough.

"Excuse me." And he stalked towards the cow leaving his friends to snicker.

The omega may be everyone's eye candy but they needed to know he was exclusive. He spun the omega unsuspectingly who was busy chatting with someone to face him and kissed him hard, pressing their chests flush against each other. Junmyeon moaned in surprise that Yixing swallowed gratefully, his hands locking themselves. They separated to catch some air, Junmyeon looking flushed and his nightly aura dissipating into his daytime meekness with blown out pupils. All eyes in the dining area were on them and murmurs fluttered and snuck around the room quickly.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" He sputtered, squealing when Yixing burried his head between his mate's shoulder blades, emitting a strong, blatant scent of ginger tea. he felt really embarrassed being in such a postion in public."Y-Yixing?"

"Marry me."

  
"What?"

"You heard me, my dear." The dragon hybrid held out a small velvet box to pop it open, a small golden band with his family crest on it. "Would you make me the happiest man alive and be mine forever?"

Junmyeon's arms around his neck tightened and he was given a big fat smooch on the lips. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!" He cried happily, the other guests cheering and applauding for the now engaged couple. Yixing picked him up bridal style and spun him around in jubilation. 

"Wah~I'm so happy Junmyeon," He kissed the omega's cheek and nuzzled his ear. "Just for that tonight I'll eat you out." And started running out the dining area.

"Yixing! Wait wait, the party!"

"That can wait! Gonna take you home and eat you!"

"Don't say that out loud!"


	3. Brother-in-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with Taozi! What fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some good old fun

"Thank you for taking me out shopping Junmyeon hyung! You're so generous!" Tao hugged the shorter man with dozens of shopping bags hanging on his arms. Junmyeon couldn't help ruffling the dragon hybrid's blonde hair. They walked like that into the big house and Yifan sitting on the sofa raised an eyebrow at the many bags Tao was handling. Tao let go of him and jumped into his mate's lap.

"Fanfan, look at what Junmyeon hyung bought me!" He displayed his purchases excitedly that made Yifan look at him exasperatedly. Every expensive brand was printed across each bag and he was sure the older omega's pockets were burning by now.

"Zitao I hope you didn't trick him into buying stuff for you." He warned that his omega only scoffed at and looked to Junmyeon to confirm if he was right. Junmyeon shook his head amusedly and held his own shopping bag up. 

"I needed to go shopping myself for new clothes and Tao had nothing to do so I let him tag along with me." He explained that had Tao smirking smugly. "We both had fun."

 

_"Don't get those, they'll give you a rash." Junmyeon put the pieces of string back onto the rack that made Tao groan. "Don't give me that look I know you hate wearing uncomfortable stuff and thongs are really uncomfortable."_

_"But I wanna look sexy for Fannie!" He whined in protest that made the older omega roll his eyes and pull him towards the other aisle full of frilly underwear. He led Tao down the aisle to the lacy panties and showcased them. "These look much better and feel really good." He commented "Besides I think Yifan would want your comfort more than anything else."_

_Tao sighed and nodded. "Okay I'll stick to these. But one question."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you wear these for my brother?"_

_Junmyeon's face erupted into a red tomato. He nodded and held a finger to his lips, slipping his pants down a bit to reveal a sliver of baby blue lace that made Tao giggle childishly. "I wear them a lot of times, they're so comfy." He confessed bashfully._

_"You're so hardcore hyung!"_

_"I'm really not."_

 

_"Ne hyung." Tao nudged Junmyeon as they sat at a table outside the bubble tea shop._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you deethroat my brother's dick?"_

_Junmyeon spat out his bubble tea and coughed violently, smacking his chest to regain his breathing._

_"I guess that's a maybe." Tao shrugged as he sipped on his tea while watching the older man suffer._

 

_The two were walking down the plaza when they spotted some mannequins wearing the biggest fur coats in a shop window. They both started snickering._

_"Y'know who they remind me of hyung?" Tao giggled and pulled out his phone to and show Junmyeon his screen._

__

_The two started bursting out laughing on the sidewalk, people walking around them and staring at them alarmingly at two omegas acting like that. A heavily make up girl walked up to them and scoffed. "What's so funny for you to be stopping the flow of the street?" She asked to which Tao showed him his phone screen. She looked at the screen blankly._

_Then she fell on the ground screeching in laughter, snorting uncontrollably._

_The three exchanged numbers briefly._

 

"Well I hope you two had a good day." Yifan smiled faintly before walking in the kitchen. Tao then faced Junmyeon.

"Alright, quick while he's in there." The two raced upstairs into the bathroom, taking out the hair shampoo. Junmyeon took out a bottle of dye and uncapped it. 

"Let's do it."

 

What the hell was wrong with him. Everyone looked at Kris like he grew another head as he headed down to his office. The whispers were getting to the alpha and he felt like he was gonna go crazy. He finally reached the doors of his office and opened them to see Minseok and Luhan talking before facing him, their faces falling in shock. Then...

"Pft," Luhan chuckled as Minseok tried and failed to contain his amused smile at the already annoyed tiger hybrid.

"What's so funny?" Yifan asked as both males pointed towards his mirror for him to look into. He peered at his reflection and snarled angrily. "I didn't know the stress went into your hair so early Yifan, grey really wears you out huh?"

"TAO!!!!!!!11!"


	4. Juicy Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time for Junmyeon and Yixing. Maybe more for Yixing though.

Yixing was an ass man through and through. He could appreciate a quality ass when he saw one, and his baby's was one of the finest.

Steam arose from the dragon hybrid's nostrils when his mate continued to service his cock. His cock hit the back of Junmyeon's throat plenty times as he bobbed up and down it. His ass twitching and shaking excitedly was what caught the alpha's attention. He was mesmerized by how the flesh bounced with each thrust into his mouth and the smell of slick was iminent in the air.

He wanted to taste.

"Junmyeon." Yixing called to the omega, hardening even more at the erotic sight of Junmyeon looking up at him with his mouth stuffed with his fat dick, who looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Do you mind turning around so that fat ass of yours faces me? I'm quite hungry."

Junmyeon turned sly, removing the schtik from his mouth whine mindlessly licking it and jerking it off. He turned around so his ass faced his alpha, wiggling it teasingly as the flesh bounced while his tiny tail waved lazily. "What, you wanna eat me out Xingie?" He teased his lover who gripped his hips, tracing the black spots embedded in his supple skin. 

"Fuck yeah," the man agreed and lick strips at the slimy cunt that made the omega's thighs tremble. His fork like tongue tongued at the wet folds. "Wanna eat this peach pussy good." 

"Mmh, then do it honey. Eat your omega's pussy good then," Junmyeon encouraged that Yixing only grinned dangerously at. He pulled his legs from underneath Junmyeon's body that had the omega confused when he was pushed down on his stomach and his lower body situated over a pillow so his ass was in the air. He gave the cow hybrid a sweet kiss on the mouth before moving back to his spot. Junmyeon looked back at him in confusion before gasping when he delved into the perky cheeks. " _Oh_ ~!" 

He hands spread the fat flesh apart so he could access the cheeky cunt that made him dizzy as they expressed the omega's desire with the amount of slick staining through the sexy underwear and scrubs that Junmyeon had worn for work. (He had worken the omega up apparently when the faint tell of sweat was still stuck on him from working out.) His tongue stabbed into the folds that had Junmyeon crying out  _"deeper! Mm, Fuck, go deeper!"_ which he obliged with rough swipes of his tongue towards his lonesome clit.

" _Ooh_ ~ ah, Yixing, do, ah, it for real," The omega whined impatiently while palming his own hard pecs, rolling and pinching his nipples between his fingers. 

"Don't rush me omega." He chastised with a slap to one the cheeks making Junmyeon squeal. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?" He scolded as he continued lapping the wet pussy making loud slurping sounds as he made sure to not leave one spot of slick untouched and consumed. "I could just do this all day. Just imagine it, Junnie: I'm sitting at my desk working and when it's lunch time you could just hop up on my desk with your ass facing me and voila! Buon apetite!"

Junmyeon's face turned bright red at the image, screeching when he felt his clit pinched. "Hey are you listening to me?"

"Yixing for the love of God _ple-ase_ just let me cum!" Junmyeon groaned helplessly as he felt his thighs quiver and shake in anticipation for a mind blowing orgasm. "I'll even do that fantasy of yours, just let me cum!"

Yixing chuckled but relented, releasing the clit from his thumb and finger and sucking on it greedily that had Junmyeon crying out loud and tearing their sheets in hysterics.

"Ah!! I-I-I'm cumming! Mmh, Cumming!! Oh fuck!" He cried out as his orgasm crashed down him like a tsunami, turning his world white, his nipples squirting milk and his legs clenching around his husband's head tightly. After a few minutes his body become practically boneless and he was catching his breath. "W-wow, 'ta was good. T'anks Yixing." He murmured as looked back towards the alpha. His heart was caught in his throat as he looked at the alpha who was looking smug as hell.

Especially with evidence of Junmyeon's orgasm all over his face.

"So, I suppose I'll have my lunch with tomorrow?" He teased to which Junmyeon blushed yet nodded.


End file.
